the_ministry_of_neutral_systemsfandomcom-20200213-history
CHRISTMAS
This is my version of what CWAC Chat will be like on Christmas. xD No one take offence to this, because it's just supposed to be funny :P But if you really don't like what I said just let me know and I'll take you off or delete the page. I wanted to include everyone I could think of... Most of the stuff is just random cause I couldn't think of anything. P.S. Atom added some stuff... :| ChatEdit ~Admiral Atom is online~ (Atom) : I shot Crit in the wing! o_o (Wuher) : Why? (Atom) : He wouldn't stop spamming MLP links on JFF chat. (Gashon) : Ok?... (Atom) : Now he's in the woods alone! Skinny and cold... Like Reed's pic o_o (Reed) : ... (Boba) : xD ~*The new and improved* jet set ronnoc 2 is online~ (Cod) : NOOB! (Mirta) : Oh boy... (Jet) : It's me Crit! (Dylan) : Crit is Jet? O_O (Gashon) : He has been :/ (Dylan) : Oh xD (Oreo) : xD (Bane) : Crit. No sockpuppeting. ~*The new and improved* Jet set ronnoc has been kicked~ ~Knightreturns422 is online~ (Knight) : Hello There! (Bane): Hello There. (Atom) : Hello There (troll) (Bane) : Atom... Really? (Atom) : Ok. (Mirta) : Who wants a Dot? I need flourish 3... (Boushh) : Mirta. Can I have it? (Kahar) : Wuher, We found the griefer... (Atom) : Ok. (Wuher) : Who was it? (Kahar) : It was Ace (Atom) : o_o ~AceBreao4EVA is online~ ~Cr1TiKaL is online~ (Crit) : Really Bane? -_- (Ace) : MY MOM!!!!!! (Reed) : ... (Kahar) : Get that griefer! (Boushh) : -Faamba sits on Ace- (Ace) : OOOO_OOOO (Slender) : Wow. (Ozank) : This chat is weird.... (Reed) : Ozank? Why are you here? (Ozank) : Idk. Someone linked this on MLP chat. (Reed) : Oh... (Blast) : jawatroll (Jay) : ? (Clonefanatic) : Who wants to PVP? (Cosmic) : ME. (Atom): I'd like to kill you in it (troll) (Arc) : Darn. (Blarth) : HK-51: Statement: To Bad Arc. :P (Atom): Shut up Blarth o_o (Arc) : Lol (Gashon): xD (Just): Stayin Alive! Yeah! Stayin Alive! (Wuher): Atom.... (Atom): Yeah? Wuher: Please don't do that.... (Atom): What is "that"? (Boba): o_o (Kordan) : Going Afk. (Sgt. Green) : Okay. (Atom) : Ok. (Ozank) : Anyone play BO2? (Dylan) : ME. (Jarek) : Back. (Reed) : Wb. (Atom): Wuher? (Wuher): Hi (Atom): What did you mean when you said "that"?! (Wuher): What do you mean? (Atom): Dumb AI.... (Dylan): xD (Boba): (troll) (Goji) : Who's the guy who is dressed as Santa in the new pic? (Super) : Me. (Ace) : My Mom oo_oo (Luke) : Can you stop? (Atom) : No-K (Luke) : Not you... (DJ-B1) : Roger Roger. (Luke) : Or you... (Slender) : Kenny? (Luke) : No. (Mirta) : I killed Kenny :P (Reed) : I thought it was Loki, lol. (Morgan Freeman) : Merry Christmas everyone! ~Morgan Freeman has left the chat~ (Everyone) : OOOO_OOOOO